


סוף שבוע

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: .אני רואה רק את התקרה
Kudos: 3





	סוף שבוע

**Author's Note:**

> 10.21.20

כל שבת אני מתעוררת  
פותחת את העיניים  
ולא רואה כלום  
רק את התקרה מהלי  
ומיתה ארוכה 

ביום שני, יש דברים לעשות  
לקנות, לבשל  
לשתות כלב ויין, לאכול עוף ומרק  
גבינה ודג 

השבוע תמיד מסיום  
אני קונה זמן יקר  
אבל זה תמיד חוזר  
בלתי נמנע  
קרוב  
.החרון


End file.
